


What the fuck are good places

by LamentOfAFaerieGrl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Loki (Marvel), F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentOfAFaerieGrl/pseuds/LamentOfAFaerieGrl
Summary: After the war, things should be settled and lives fixed. Stark creates a club for those that have brains messed with with Loki and Bucky. Steve just hopes to avoid pranks while Thor has to balance being a King and a good lover to Loki now that they've crossed the line with each other. Clint is livid. First Steve makes Loki a member, now Steve shrugs off the fact the brothers are shifting into boyfriends. He is too busy re-learning how to love Bucky to care.But, goods things rarely are easy. Wanda is still loosing control and fearing herself, and Loki and Strange can't trust the other.Nobody has time for a mage war, but it appears it could be heading in that direction if Steve and Thor can't be the leaders Wanda and Loki require.





	1. Locked out of heaven for too damn long

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sorry guys. I was trying to make this into a series and it got all messed up. So yeah. LOL. New title, updated tags, better plot story. Hang in there, someday I'll get this damn site to obey me.

They had won...somehow. They looked at the damage around them and just sighed. It was over. Thor broke from the pack and ran into the open field. Loki's horned helmet laid in a pool of blood. Thor fell to his knees as he reached for it. Memories of all the times he mocked his brother for it, all the times Loki had cried due to it. His heart was breaking into millions of pieces. 

Loki knelt beside him, laying a hand on his shoulder. Thor spun to him, tears running down his face. Loki's leathers were in ruin, his body looked like he had aged. His eyes were no longer the soft green eyes he had on the ship. He had seen horrors too up close. Thor dropped the helmet and pulled Loki to him, kissing him on the lips, willing Loki to return to his body.

Loki blushed at the kiss but leaned into it, his hands on his brother's face. The others stared and asked out loud about them being brothers. Thor ignored them. He could care less. 

He took the first room he found, pulling Loki into it with him. Shutting the door softly as he pushed Loki onto the bed. Loki eyed him from the blankets. Thor stripped himself down and laid over his younger brother. Loki arched into the body weight. How he had longed so long for this but never finding his words.

Thor removed the leathers from Loki and started to kiss down his bare chest. Loki gripped the bed sheets. He cursed his overly sensitive skin. Thor spread his legs as he slipped a hand onto his ass. Loki tensed, knowing what was coming next. Thor looked at him, worried he was forcing himself on him. Loki whispered into Thor's ears of rape, torture and horrors. Thor dried Loki's tears. Loki begged him to claim him and set him free. Thor nodded and entered Loki's body.

Loki closed his eyes and just let himself feel the pleasure and let himself drift away as Thor moved inside him. He could hear the faint insults from Thor's new friends. They were brothers, this was surely wrong but right now, he needed this. Thor put Loki's hands on his shoulders and went deeper inside him. 

Loki become rather vocal, gripping Thor's shoulders as pleads fell from his lips. Thor smiled and gave him everything he wanted. He felt his thunder cry to Loki's magick, and Loki's magick crying back in answer. Thor felt high on pleasure.

Thor felt his very soul beg to blind Loki's. He looked at Loki, Loki nodded his consent and told Thor how a soul bond will save him from what had been done to him and keep him safe in the future. Thor took Loki completely, magick and all.

Loki screamed Thor's name as he came, Thor grinned and felt the bond snap in place. He quickly joined Loki in release. He smiled as Loki laid on his side, watching him, panting. Thor moved carefully to clean the mess from between his brother's legs. Loki laid his hand on the sheets and Thor took it in his own.

Whispers of “ I love you, I need you” fell from Loki's lips as he struggled to stay awake. Thor kissed his forehead and bid him to rest. He pulled the silk blankets over his brother's nude frame. He held him tightly. He would deal with the questions in the morning, right now, tonight was all about Loki and Loki's needs.


	2. This house isn't for sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor deals with the aftermath of him bedding Loki; Stark just wants some damn coffee dammit not more "But But Loki!" Drama from Clint.

Thor left Loki to sleep in. The sun looked so good on his lover's pale skin and black hair. He got dressed and greeted his friends. Most nodded at him but he noticed Clint eyeing him oddly. He signed and knew this was coming, he was glad he left Loki in bed.

“ Aren't you two brothers? You know thats sick,right?” Clint asked.  
“ Yes, Loki is my brother, tho we aren't by blood.” Thor corrected him.  
“ He is your brother and you just fucked him....what's wrong with you!” He asks.  
“ Loki is a consenting adult, and we both wanted it, needed it” Thor explains.  
“ But, come on, Loki? He is a monster!” Clint shouts.

Thor grasped him by the throat before he was even aware of what he was doing. “ Take care if how you speak of Loki to me. He is my brother, my soul mate and my whole universe” Thor warns him. Clint glares at him as Thor puts him down. Thor looks at Loki standing in the door. His hair was all messy from sex the night before and didn't look too awake.

“ You alright, Loki?” Thor asks him as he pulls him into his arms. “Abit early for bear hugs, Brother. I like breathing” Loki says still tired. “ Aye, Brother. You should go wash up” Thor says to him. “Is this your way of saying I look like shit?” Loki asks, half amused. “Yes...and your hair seems to have a mind of its own this morning.” Thor points out. Loki eye rolls him but leaves back into the room.

Clint turns to the others. “ You can't tell me this is okay” He half shouts. Stark rolled his eyes. “ Your putting human morals on two Gods and Loki is a little shit. Loki does what the hell he wants. Loki is also a close range fighter, it would be suicide for Thor to hug Loki after raping him. Mostly, just shut up. Not enough coffee for more Loki drama” Stark says eyeing his empty mug sadly.

He jumped abit when it refilled itself. He eyed it and then took a slip. “ I take that back. Loki can be my king any day” Stark states. Thor laughed at that and shook his head at his brother. Leave it to Loki to win people over with a simple trick. 

Loki joined the others as they were helping repair the damage. Thor eyed his brother with smug pride. Loki rolled his eyes at him and flicked his wrist. The whole village was back to normal. “Damn, Lokes, alittle warning when you gonna be bad ass” Stark teased. “ Oh I'm sure you'll be just fine, Tony” Loki says amused. “Thats it, just have Loki fix this. He's way faster” Clint says putting down some wood. “ My brother has limits nor is he a slave” Thor says with disapproval. “He bought the freak here, make him fix the mess” Clint says. “ I fell in a suicide try into the void. It was all chance that I landed on his planet. And I can't fix a whole country on my own. Once I run out of magick, I die.” Loki states with a huff. 

Thor rubs his brother's back, trying to smooth his temper. Loki sighed into it and slipped into his arms, kissing him on the lips. Thor smiled and leaned into the kiss. “ Your hair is much more princely right now, Brother” Thor says as he gently runs his hands thru the black strands. “ I tried to shoe them off but the ladies wanted a play date with my long hair. I didn't see any cutting tools so I gave in.” Loki states. Thor grins and keeps running his fingers thru the long locks. “ Someday I'm gonna check your closet to see if you got my hair in there...” Loki says with a sigh. 

Stark just grins watching him. Loki came along way. He went from barely being human under mind control to leaning into Thor's fingers in his hair. Loki looked so soft and warm in love.


	3. Witchy wars are bad for stress free days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange orders Steve to bind Loki and Wanda; Steve tells him where he can shove it

Loki went with the team to New York, while Thor went to Norway to get the kingdom started. Clint was making sure Loki never got included in team events. Loki found the act childish. Strange showed up and tried to get both Loki and Wanda sealed so they couldn't hurt people. Which didn't go over well at all. Steve had a headache from both his witchy teammates screaming foul. 

Steve finally sighed in relief when Loki found his own hobbies. Loki loved instagram and was always taking photos all over New York City. Loki started to host live chats where he was very out spoken about LGBT Rights and Rape victims. Sometimes they were playful, such as doing free Tarot readings or shifting to each team mate to amuse the kids watching him. 

Steve smiled as Loki opened up his latest amazon box. He laid out his latest score. A few Wicca books and new tarot deck. Steve had at first been unease by Loki and Wanda being witches, raised in a very strict home, but over time he got used to them. Bucky found it amusing and would often change their names into various book witch characters during roll out. Last one, he changed Loki to Hermione and Wanda to Luna. Fury had complained as it messed with the logs but Bucky was having far too much fun to stop.

Stark greatly enjoyed all the free coffee Loki provided and would often ask Loki if he stole it from the starbuck's down the street. He made a club for those brain washed, Loki and Bucky would join in with playing with the robots in his lab. Loki treated them like living children and Bucky soon joined in. It greatly warmed Stark to see it and would often watch them playing catch with them. 

Steve took check of who was befriending who and made sure everyone felt welcomed. He noticed Clint was being extra rude to Loki all the time and sighed. He was too old for this shit he felt. He didn't need this ontop of Strange trying to force Steve to bind Loki and Wanda against their will. 

He sent Thor a warning txt so he could protect Loki if Loki was alone with him and not with the full team. Thor had raged and swore. Steve had wanted to warn him on language but he understood. 

Loki came in waves. He knew Loki suffered mental illness so he wasn't shocked on the days Loki stayed in bed but made sure to come with food or to ask Wanda or Bucky to do so. Loki seemed to only fully trust those two and Stark. Steve hoped to win Loki over in time but he wasn't too upset. Loki been though hell, it was to be expected.

He left Loki to enjoy his new toys and went for his daily run. If Loki needed him, he knew how to reach him. His eye lingered on a park bench and sighed when Strange sat on it.

“The answer is still no, Strange. I'm tired of this.” Steve warned. “ And I stand by my command” Strange says back. “My team, my rules” Steve says. “And when they loose control..?” Strange asked. “That's a big if. Now leave my team be. They are my family and I will protect them at all cost” Steve warns. Strange sighs and disappears. Steve lets the wind take him away from the stress. Loki had grown so much, same with Wanda. He wouldn't be the one to break their spirits. He refuses to do so.


	4. Loki is such a little shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki plays dress up; Stark finds an offer he shouldn't take

Loki got bored and set up another Live while in the gym. He grinned at all the comments. Today they wanted him to play dress up. Stark logged on to his own account and watched from his lab. Loki stepped back so his whole body could be the frame.

He let the magick come to him and replace his work out outfit with Steve's uniform. He loved the comments he got everytime he did this. He knew someday Steve was gonna murder him but he wanted to play dammit.

“Yes, this suite is as tight as it looks. Gods, I can't breathe. Makes me wonder if he is nude under this...i should look..but...i'm not making this NSFW just for you ladies. But yes, I can feel the righteousness!” Loki said as he raised the shield up. 

Stark chocked on his coffee and started laughing. Steve was curious and walked over. He blinked a few times and then made a rude gesture.

“ Oh gods, I'm gonna pay him to stay like that for the rest of the day” Stark said, trying to stop laughing. “ Shut up, Stark!” Steve said back.

“Oh? I don't know. See, Ironman isn't cloths, kiddies. It's more like armor. So...maybe? I doubt I could play with the missiles or fly. Hmmm...I should try. Could be fun.” Loki said as he read the comments.

“Wait..no..fuck you, Lokes, fuck you!” Stark yelled at his cellphone. Steve pointed and laughed at him. “ Not so funny when its you,huh?” Steve points out.

Loki shifted into the Ironman. He tried to walk and fell down instead.

“Ow...fuck...this is too heavy. How does he move? I'm gonna have that on my ass for a few days. Also, he's not kidding. The chesty belt on this suite is insane. I can't even feel anything below my waist. Fuck...” Loki whined as he tried to sit up atlease.

Stark walked over to him and glared at him. “Fuck you, Lokes.” He says. “Less insults and more helping” Loki whines. “Just change forms, Loki” He points out. “I...knew that...totally did” Loki says. Loki returns to his leathers and sighs in relief. “Yes, I can breathe again.....never playing ironman again...too painful.” Loki says as he gets himself up. “Why?” Stark asks. “Why not?” Loki returns.

Stark was pouting, Loki was all smiles. Stark eyes the comments and rolls his eyes. “They want us to kiss...seriously?” Stark asks. Loki grins and kisses Stark right on the mouth without a care. Stark blinks and turns bright red. Loki winks at him as he picks up his phone and logs off.

“What the fuck was that!” Stark huffs out. “ Why not? Your always flirting anyways” Loki says with a shrug. “Your with Thor!” Stark points out. “So? He knows I'm his and his alone. It's just a kiss, unless you are saying you want to bed me, Stark” Loki says. Stark studders and walks out. “Have a nice ice shower, Baby” Loki says with laughter. Stark flips him off over his shoulder and shuts the door.

“ I love a challenge, Stark” Loki says as he watches Stark nearly run down the stairs.


	5. Love is messy dammit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor makes it official; Stark gets the answers he seeks

Thor came back and Loki was so happy. Steve asked Stark about the flirts and Stark just smiled at him. He knew and respected that Loki belonged to Thor. Loki laid waiting on the bed for his lover. Thor smiled at the offering before him. Loki's hair had grown out nicely and Loki made no moves to cut it back. It fell like black silk on Loki's bare shoulders. The sight went right to Thor's cock and Loki smiled knowingly.

Thor took Loki many times that night, in many different positions. As he held onto Loki's hips as his brother and lover rode his cock, he asked Loki to marry him and make it official. Loki nearly fainted at the offer and screamed Thor's name as he reached his third release. He laid panting against Thor's shoulder as Thor kept chasing his own release. Thor barely heard Loki's “Yes” as he came undone within Loki.

Loki slept in late, sore from the night before as Thor told the team about Loki accepting his marriage offer. Steve looked at Stark. Stark and Loki had flirted before, he worried it would break Stark's heart if Loki become off limits officially. Stark stared blankly at Loki's door.

“Is something the matter, Stark?” Thor asked.  
“Yes and it's meaningless. Loki is happy and that's all I want” Stark answers  
“Shit,Stark, you really do love him,don't you?” Steve blurts out.

Stark sighed and glared at Steve. Steve winched and looked at Thor. Thor seemed shocked. Loki smiled at Stark in a warm “ I know” kinda way. “Loki, is this true..?” Thor asked. “We...could have had something. I think...but it got all messed up.” Loki explains. “Do..you love him?” Thor asks. “Yes, I do” Loki says. “So..why...are you with me?” Thor asks. “I love you the way the Sun loves the moon. I love you the way the trees always know rain will come. I love you the way dreamers count the stars instead of txt messages. Your my soul reflected back at me.” Loki says. “And..how do you love me?” Stark asks, almost worried. “Like i'm a human who don't owe a kingdom anything. Like I could run away with you to another country and not feel shame I left my lover and my kingdom to fail. Your the human version of me and I crave it. But thats the problem” Loki answers. “How so?” Stark asks. “I am a prince, I owe my kingdom everything. Thor is my soul mate and I need him in ways words fail me. I can't run off with you and not wither and die. You can take a plant indoors and claim to be better than the sun, but the plant still dies. I love you both, but I need Thor. I just don't want you to hurt cuz I have lived that hurt for almost 1,600 years and I don't wish it on anyone.” Loki says.

Stark smiles and hugs Loki who looked ready to cry. This was just too much emotions for Loki to pour out without hurting himself. 'I get it, be happy with Thor. I'll find my own Thor someday but this makes it cease to hurt. I just needed to know it wasn't all in my head, Loki” Stark says. Loki looks worriedly at Thor. “You have no reason to fear me leaving nor me taking the offer away. I will proudly marry you, Loki. You have honored us both with your love. You need not worry any longer” Thor says, kissing Loki's hand.

Steve sighed in relief. Love was messy but atlease these 3 had settled a possible lingering issue. Stark had asked to walk Loki off, earning him a puzzled look by both Gods. Steve explained human weddings to them and Loki agreed to what Stark wanted. Loki went back into his room for his hair brush.

“You break him, when I could have had him, Thor, I break your legs and take the other eye. Got it?” Stark warns. Thor grins and nods. “Boys, I swear...” Loki says eye rolling them both. Steve laughed at that as Loki handed Thor the brush sitting in his lap. “Maybe he's marrying you for the hair” Stark says. “Wouldn't surprise me. It now reaches the middle of my back. Getting abit much to handle but don't know what I want to do with it...” Loki says eyeing how long it had become. 

Steve made breakfast for the team and settled back into his fatherly role. Bucky thought the couple was too cute and also threatened Thor. Steve was just glad he enforced the rule of no guns at the table.


	6. This changes everything and yet nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One action by Thor turns everything into a tailspin

It was suppose to be everything Loki dreamed of. Instead he sat on the couch on his birthday, staring at a photo of Thor and Jane having sex in some tabloid mag. His hand was shaking as he dialed Thor's number into his cellphone. He had been told by Stark to ignore them as they were nothing but trashy mags. Loki let it ring though until Thor picked up.

“Thor...” Loki says into the phone. “Loki? What's the matter?” Thor asks. “I was getting some tea and some fan girl walked up to me and gave this...mag. “Loki starts off. “And..?” Thor asks. “Why is there a photo of you...and...Jane..” Loki trails off. Thor is silent on his end for many minutes. “Loki...I am so sorry...I...I...ran into her and...it just happened. I am so sorry, Loki. Please..” Thor says. “When were you going to tell me?” Loki asks, his voice hollow by now.”...never...” He answers. “God bye, Thor. Since these rings were Mother's I won't sell them but this is goodbye” Loki says as he hangs up.

Stark stood in the door way as Loki lays the phone down. The mag slips from his hands into the floor, his whole body shaking as he cries. Stark walks over and sits beside him. Giving Loki the option to cling. Loki moves into his lap and cries on his chest. Stark rubs his back and stares at the photo with anger. 

Loki didn't want to move or do anything. Steve was mad at Thor and refused to pass any messages or gifts for him. Stark took Loki away as Loki pleaded with him to end him. Steve Saw Stark go live and show Loki sitting on a horse in England. He remembered how much Loki loved horses and told him many tales of him with his horses in the mountains. 

Loki looked ragged and he looked so defeated even on the horse. Steve felt for him. Loki couldn't seem to catch a break. Stark told the commentors about Loki's birthday and what Thor had done. Loki blushed shyly at it. Loki was never one to air dirty stories publicly. Loki's fans railed around him and Loki started to cheer up.

Steve smiled watching Loki putting the horse lovingly though her paces and then taking her to do jumps. The horse seemed thrilled to be getting some play time. Stark keeps Loki right until his birthday. He posted many photos of Loki and the falling snow. Steve told Stark to return Loki for Christmas, he wanted the team together. Stark agreed and they were back on the jet, heading home.

Loki woke up on the couch to the sounds of a meow. Loki sat up and saw a green eyed kitten looking at him. He smiled at the kitten and cupped her up. The kitten meowed louder and bopped his noise with her paw. Loki saw the name on her tag was “Frigga” he knew the cat was for him. He looked around the living room. The tree was up and he enjoyed all the lights. 

“I see your present walked out of the bathroom. I told Stark that she would never stay put for 2 days but that's Tony for you” Steve says as he lays down a bowl of water for her. Loki just nods, letting her hop down to drink. “So...what day is it? I feel so confused due to time zones” Loki says, yawning. “Dec 23, you missed your birthday in our time zone due to falling asleep. We couldn't bring ourselves to wake you up.” Steve says. “Make's sense. I remember the jet starting and nothing much afterwards” Loki says. “ We were gonna have a birthday bash for you the 22nd but you were still in England and still very upset either way” Steve says, petting the cat. “I'm not sure I'm ever going to be okay but Stark says he still loves me and I feel the same, but it also feels too raw and too soon...” Loki says, watching the cat. “Take your time, Loki, He's not going anywhere” Steve answers.

Loki took it under considration as he took his first shower since Thor. He grapped his dagger and cut his hair down to his shoulders. He belonged to himself. Not to Asgard, not to Thor, not even to Tony Stark. He walked out the bedroom with his new hair. Bucky shook his head and sat Loki down to fix it. Stark wolf whistled the new look.

“You look good, Lokes. You happier this way?” Stark asks. “Yes, it was a way to break the chains in a way I could actually see in the mirror.” Loki answers. “ Good, you belong to yourself, Lokes, don't let anyone clip your wings.” Stark says, feeling pride towards Loki. “I told Steve I cant fight this alone, so he told Fury and Fury is going to get me help...” Loki says as he leans back so Bucky can trim one of his side's. “Good, there is no shame in that” Stark says, sitting down with his coffee. “Do..you...still love me?” Loki asks shyly. “Yep, never stopped. Just let me know when your ready or we can date now. I just don't wanna break you further is all. “ Stark answers. 'I..need you...but..sex...sex needs to wait. I gave my everything to him. I can't...” Loki says, shaking abit. Stark rubs his back. “Just let me know your limits, Lokes and I'll obey” Stark says. Loki nods, gripping his hand.

Steve stared abit at the shorter hair on Loki but smiled as he saw how it empowered Loki. Loki was training Wanda on how to build and keep shields up. She had asked him to teach her how to protect Vision, and Loki had agreed. Steve sighs and glares abit at Strange. “Again?” He asks. “I won't settle for anything less, Steve. Now that Thor has broken the bond with Loki, Loki is even more dangerous, and you know I am right” Strange says. “Fuck Thor and Fuck you” Steve says shoving him right into a near by wall. “I won't let you hurt Loki, I will defend Wanda as if she is my own child, Do you hear me?” Steve demands. Strange tsks but nods. Steve lets him go and sees both Loki and Wanda watching. Strange slips away. Steve pulls both of them into his arms. These were his family and he would fight for both them, no matter the costs.

Stark turns off the tv when Thor states the Queen is with child. He turns and sees Loki staring at the tv. “Loki...” he says to him. “It takes almost a month or two to even know for sure. She is showing already. Meaning he was cheating for months....” Loki says, his voice strained. Stark gets up and holds Loki to him. “She will forever have to look over her shoulder. He cheated with her, he can also do it to her. She will never rest now. That's her karma. He holds no more power, Loki. You are free, don't let him win.” He says as he rubs Loki's back. “Why...why wasn't I.....good enough?” Loki asks though his sobs. “He was straight Loki and he wanted a quick fuck, and he knew he could use you. Like father, like son. Odin taught him well. It was never about you, Lokes. Your more than enough for me, someday, you'll be ready and I'll marry you in the public square and everyone will know I'm no longer a playboy and that I will gladly kneel at your feet for all the years I have left.” Stark says. “Forever..? You would give me forever, Stark..?” Loki asks. “Gladly” He says.

Loki logs onto Facebook and changes his status finally. He changes it from engaged to in relationship with Tony Stark. He graps one of his newer oracle decks and starts to make a new spread. He hears the ping of notices and looks up. He smiles as he sees the whole team, even Fury “Like” that post. Loki put on Netflix and put on The Craft. He didn't want to see any news for awhile. He looks up when he hears a book being laid on his bed. He smiles at Bucky. Bucky and him became fast friends even before this had happened. Bucky had offered to take Thor out for him, and while that was tempting, he declined the offer. He eye rolls at the book title, “Teen Witch” but accepts it anyways.

Bucky takes a chair to watch the movie with Loki. One upside he felt to being used, he got to see all the cool movies now with CGI and cool special effects. Loki sat back and enjoyed the company.


End file.
